


Cat and Mouse

by Magickal_Mama



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Chases, Drabble, F/M, Knifeplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 07:47:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15658878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magickal_Mama/pseuds/Magickal_Mama
Summary: Hello again!Got a different fandom this time, have some nice Durarara!! drabble/ Izaya love~This has my Durarara!! OC in it just fyi.





	Cat and Mouse

Caramel colored hair flailed helplessly in the wind as it's owner rushed down the sidewalk before her. Heart racing with a conflict of terror and lust, almond shaped eyes wide and brimming with salty tears. 

She was on the verge of laughing hysterically, barely keeping herself together as the one close behind her taunted her as he made chase.

"I'm only getting closer, Momo-chan~" came his sing-song utterance, the mirth in his voice spurring her further ahead. It was a dangerous game she played. She knew one day it would end badly, one way or another. But, for now, she would enjoy this, until it was game over.

She took a sharp left, chest heaving and legs aching as she let muscle memory lead the way. She was headed home, the place her mind registered as safe. That's where she would go.  
Even if it was wrong.

He was still right behind her, keeping just out of arm's reach - entirely on purpose. It was too soon to bring things to an end. He was having too much fun. Butterfly knife in hand, long legs stretching before him, a cheeky grin on his smarmy face.

She darted up the stairs, and he was ever surprised at how agile she was for a short, pudgy woman. 

She could feel him hot on her heels as she burst through the apartment door and dashed down to the living room, ignoring the indignant cry of the woman dusting the bookshelf. With a smirk the man closed in on his quary, tackling her to the couch and maneuvering her beneath him so that he straddled her wide hips.

He grinned down at her as he placed the knife against her throat. "Tag, you're it Momo-chan~" he purred from above her. Momiji could only lay there, smiling wildly as she fought to catch her breath. "No surprise there. You always win, Izaya." she rasped in reply.


End file.
